Chimes
by Joie23
Summary: Here they are, an ex Mossad operative and the NCIS's finest Agent on the verge of death, blushing. Davids do not blush and DiNozzos do not get shy around Davids. Yet here they are... blushing. She almost bursts into tears. Almost.


**_This one is based on the episode 'Extreme Prejudice' (s10e01). Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The elevator is silent for a long time after the explosion. They are fine, a bruise or two start to appear here and there, but nothing is broken. The surface is ridiculously intact.

''Well, this is not how I imagined I'd die.''

Death has always evoked a certain poetic notion in his mind. Not a romantic one, but definitely tragic. Even now, after it being a constant compaion for the better part of his life, he found death quite mysterious, dramatic, comforting. He used to wonder whatever brought such thoughts. Movies? Probably. Work? Sure. Death itself? Yes. Nothing made much sense, though.

''What _did_ you imagine?''

Right now, trapped in an elevator with little hope left was probably the best time to be honest with himself. He cheated death too many times to keep counting. It was in the nature of his job, he would tell himself, but a part of him still believed death kept an account of his debts in a little black book. The thought was both entertaining and frightening. Would he die a painful death for it? Would he die alone? The poet in him hoped for such death. The realist understood hope was meant to be comfort for children.

''I'm not telling you because you're gonna slap me and I'm saving my head for Gibbs when he comes for us.''

**xxx**

''Did _you_ ever imagine what your death would be like?''

He is a talker, that is probably the most obvious fact in the world, but when he is in shock he likes to _real_ talk. She is the opposite. But she must indulge him. For both of their sakes. He is a talker and she is not and maybe, _just maybe_, that might be their saving grace in this moment.

''In Israel children learn death is inevitable at quite young age.''

''_And?_''

''I always thought I would die in a suicide bombing, those were frequent in most of the places I had my missions. I never thought I would live to see 30, either.''

She shuts him up with her confession. They are not strangers to death, both have come too close to it too many times, together or individually, but she knows he understood what exactly she meant. So, when he scoots closer to put his arm around her shoulders, she lets him. Silence takes over again and she briefly counts her blessings and thanks the universe that death has not fulfilled her wishes sooner.

**xxx**

''Ziva?''

''Yes?''

He wants to kiss her. Maybe he should, seeing as it might as well be his last chance to make a move. He really, really wants to kiss her. The air is damp as it can get and they are having a hard time breathing, but there's something about the way her lips look. Maybe it's the death in the car, he tries to excuse himself _to_ himself. He shouldn't kiss her just because he's afraid he's going to die, he concludes eventually. But that doesn't mean the want simply fades. How can it when he's been wanting to kiss her for the past... _how many years?_ Man, he really ought to stop thinking so much.

''_Tony?_ Are you okay?''

''Can I kiss you?''

**xxx**

_''Can I kiss you?''_

She wants to yell it's not time for romance and hope and sweet nothings and the words are already on her tongue, _until_... She realizes her cheeks are hot and his are a odd mix of red, pink and green. Here they are, an ex Mossad operative and the NCIS's finest Agent on the verge of death, blushing. Davids do not blush and DiNozzos do not get shy around Davids. Yet here they are... _blushing_. She almost bursts into tears.

Almost. That is the story of her life. _Almost._

**xxx**

''What if we die today, in an hour, in this elevator? Would that... _be alright_, Tony?''

What if? It would mean it was inevitable, would it not? Her father used to say she is so natural she could have been born with a knife in her hand. He was not present at her birth. Her mother, when so deeply disturbed she could do nothing to control herself, whispered death had hold her tiny hand when she delieverd her into the world. Her mother was gone for so long she did not wonder if she'd approve of her choices anymore. She thought it childish daring to wish she will meet death as a friend in old age. What if they do die today? It _would_ be alright, on her part at least. She will not die alone and that is more than she deserves. They will die together. Perhaps that was the general idea when the universe decided to bring them together.

''Are you afraid, Tony?''

''How 'bout that kiss, huh?''

**xxx**

He always knew they would die together. In old age or in the field or they'd kill each other or Gibbs'd do it, never mind, they would go together. Sure, he would have preferred it to be in a nice bed and of old age and with the comfort of knowing he had lived enough to see her grow old. But he felt peace now, too. She was with him.

''I just wish I could've seen your hair turning gray.''

''_What?_''

''Can't live without you, remember?''

''_Tony..._''

''You're here, Ziva. I am not afraid. Not anymore.''

He is honest for the first time in hours and the look in her eyes scares him so much that he allows himself to be mad for breaking her heart.

**xxx**

She gives in, _finally_, when the Earth moves.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
